


Dark World

by minamishiho



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brief Description of Blood, Don't copy to another site, F/M, aib masa lalu author di masa alay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamishiho/pseuds/minamishiho
Summary: Zero mencintai Yuuki. Sangat mencintainya. Sampai-sampai dia berpikir, Yuuki hancur karena rasa cinta itupun tidak apa-apa. Zero X Yuuki pairing. Timeline: sebelom Yuuki... yah. Itu. Rated T for brief blood description.





	Dark World

**Dark World**

_Halo semua! Ini fic pertama gue di vampire knight fandom nih! Sebenernya ini cerita yang gue bikin 3 tahun lalu jadi maaf-maaf aja kalo agak jadul timeline dan bahasanya ya!_

_Anyway, enjoy the story!_

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight dan tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya tapi punya Matsuri Hino-sensei

Timeline: antara chapter 20-21

* * *

Suara derap langkah itu memecah kesunyian malam di asrama bulan Cross Gakuen. Aidou Hanabusa memandang keluar jendela, asyik memperhatikan Yuuki yang sedang patroli tanpa mempedulikan gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan tentang keturunan vampir di Rumania. "Aaah…sepertinya enak ~" desah Aidou saat melihat angin malam menyibak rambut yang menutupi leher Yuuki.

Cain mencolek bahunya. "Pak guru melihatmu tuh," bisiknya. Aidou mencibir mendengarnya namun akhirnya dia ikut memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Membosankan," keluhnya seraya menguap lebar.

Sementara itu Yuuki mulai lelah keliling sekolah. "Hah ~ capeknya! Sudah jam 2 pagi. Aku tidak kuat lagi," gumamnya sambil menatap langit. Angin malam bertiup mengantarkan aroma dingin yang menusuk. Mata Yuuki mulai terpejam. Hari ini dia ngantuk sekali karena tadi siang ada tes kebugaran dan lelahnya baru terasa sekarang. _Tidak apa-apa kan' kalau aku istirahat sebentar? _pikirnya sembari menyandarkan tubuh ke salah satu batang pohon sakura.

Tiba-tiba ada aroma lain yang tercium samar-samar. "Bau darah!" seru Yuuki sambil berdiri tiba-tiba setelah bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Dia langsung menyambar tongkatnya dan berlari mengikuti bau anyir dari kejauhan itu. Pikirannya melayang menuju Zero. _Gawat kalau Zero harus menghadapi penyerangan itu sendiri! Bagaimana ya perasaannya saat mencium bau darah seperti ini? Semoga dia tidak tiba sebelum aku tiba!_ pikir Yuuki.

Tapi saat tiba di halaman belakang Asrama Bulan, tempat terciumnya bau darah tersebut, ternyata Zero sudah tiba duluan. Dia mengacungkan Bloody Rose kearah seorang vampir level E yang sedang memeluk tubuh seorang anak perempuan dari Day Class. "Vampir busuk," ujar Zero sambil menatap vampir itu dengan tatapan jijik.

Yang ditatap bukannya takut malah tertawa. "Hei bocah! Kau mengerti apa yang baru kau katakan, hah? Kau juga sama sepertiku! Sama-sama vampir rendahan!" seru vampir itu disusul tawa gila yang keluar dari mulutnya. Zero terpaku mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya kosong.

Yuuki langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berdiri diantara mereka sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Hentikan!" pekiknya sekuat tenaga. Walau kakinya gemetar, dia tetap bertahan ditempatnya.

Vampir tua itu tertawa lagi. "Hoo…mau jadi penyelamat ya, nona guardian? Kasihan sekali kau bocah, saking lemahnya sampai-sampai harus dilindungi seorang wanita," ejeknya sambil melirik Zero.

Tiba-tiba Zero menekan pelatuk pistol pembunuh vampirnya yang terarah tepat ke kepala si vampir tua. _Dziing!_ Peluru perak melesat dan lewat tepat di bawah lengan kanan Yuuki yang terentang. Tawa vampir itu berhenti, wajahnya berubah angker sebelum seluruh tubuhnya lenyap bagaikan debu yang ditiup angin. Yuuki langsung lemas dan terduduk di tanah. Wajah tertawa vampir itu mengingatkannya pada vampir yang 10 tahun lalu hampir membunuhnya. Bayangan mengerikan itu muncul lagi. Saking ngerinya, Yuuki tak bisa berdiri karena seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran tiada henti.

Zero berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau…"

"Zero tidak apa-apa?"

Sebelum dia sempat bertanya, Yuuki sudah keburu bertanya duluan padanya. "Kau tidak terluka kan'? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Yuuki bertubi-tubi. Zero tertawa mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu," ujarnya lembut. Yuuki menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Zero tak mengerti kenapa Yuuki menatapnya seperti itu.

"Zero lapar, 'kan'?"

Deg! _Kenapa dia bisa tahu?_ batin Zero. "Mencium bau darah sebanyak itu pasti rasanya tak tertahankan bagimu," lanjut Yuuki yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Zero. Zero memalingkan wajahnya kearah siswi Day Class yang dihisap darahnya tadi tergeletak.

"Kita harus membawanya ke kepala sekolah untuk memodifikasi ingatannya," ujarnya, jelas-jelas berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Walau menyadari hal itu tapi Yuuki tak punya pilihan lain selain setuju karena prioritas utama saat ini adalah menyelamatkan siswi itu.

Setelah membawanya ke tempat kepala sekolah Kurosu, Zero dan Yuuki kembali berpatroli, kali ini berdua. Napas Zero agak berat karena dia lapar darah tapi dia berusaha bertahan. Yuuki menyadari hal ini. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja?" tanya Yuuki dengan nada putus asa.

"Bilang apa?"

"Bilang kalau kau mau darah!"

Sejenak Zero kelihatan kaget tapi dia langsung bisa bersikap biasa. "Kau jangan sok tahu," ujarnya dingin. Yuuki berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

"Zero tidak bisa bohong padaku. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan hanya dengan menatapmu," ujar Yuuki penuh keyakinan. Zero tak bisa lagi membantah. Dia hanya bisa memalingkan wajah.

"Aku benci pada Zero!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yuuki merajuk. Dia membalikkan badan dan mulai mengomel. "Selalu saja…Zero selalu ingin menanggung beban sendirian! Aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi kalau cuma darah aku bisa memberikannya padamu!" omelnya dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangis. Dia tahu Zero bukan orang yang suka tergantung pada orang lain tapi tetap saja sakit rasanya kalau diperlakukan seolah tak berguna seperti itu. Pelan-pelan Yuuki mulai berjalan pergi. Dia tak tahan berada di dekat Zero yang sedang _introvert_ seperti ini. _Mungkin saat ini lebih baik aku pergi_, pikir Yuuki.

"Jangan benci padaku."

Zero memeluknya dari belakang sehingga langkahnya terhenti. Yuuki bisa merasakan bahwa lengan yang sedang memeluknya itu bergetar. "Aku menolakmu karena aku tahu kau pasti sedang teringat peristiwa 10 tahun lalu setelah melihat vampir tadi. Kau pasti takut kalau aku menghisap darahmu saat sedang teringat kenangan buruk itu. Karena itu…karena itu…tolong, jangan benci padaku."

Raut wajah Yuuki melembut. _Ternyata begitu_, batinnya lega. Dia mengusap lengan Zero yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. "Mana mungkin aku bisa membenci Zero? Zero adalah orang yang berharga bagiku," bisik Yuuki.

Zero mempererat pelukannya. "Tapi…aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu. Suatu hari nanti…aku akan tenggelam di dunia kegelapan abadi. Itu adalah takdir yang sudah pasti untukku. Kau…kau tidak boleh menganggapku berharga," ujar Zero dengan suara bergetar. Yuuki terus mengusap tangannya dan kembali berbisik,

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut ke dunia kegelapan yang menjadi takdir Zero karena aku tidak mau Zero kesepian disana."

Zero tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Betapa dia sebenarnya mencintai gadis ini. Betapa dia ingin selalu melindungi gadis ini. Betapa inginnya dia membuat gadis ini bahagia. Tapi sekarang dia malah menyeret Yuuki ke dunia kegelapan yang akan dijalaninya nanti. Brengseknya lagi, Zero sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak ingin mencegah Yuuki ikut ke dunia itu bersamanya. Jauh di dasar hatinya, dia ingin selalu bersama Yuuki. Kapan pun. Di mana pun. Di dunia manapun. Dia sadar cintanya ini egois dan terlarang, tapi…

Dia sangat mencintai Yuuki.

Cintanya sudah sedemikian besar sampai rasanya Yuuki hancur karena cinta itupun tak apa. Zero sangat menbenci pikirannya itu. _Kenapa? Kenapa aku dan Yuuki harus memiliki takdir seperti ini? Kenapa aku vampir dan dia manusia? Kenapa?_ pikirnya penuh penyesalan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan di keluarga pemburu vampir, hal yang dulu amat dia banggakan. _Seandainya aku terlahir di keluarga biasa, pasti keluargaku tidak akan dibantai vampir. Aku tak akan jadi korban Hiou Shizuka. Dan…Ichiru…akan tetap menjadi adik yang manis, bukan manusia pendendam seperti sekarang. Dan yang terpenting…masa depanku dan Yuuki tak akan segelap ini._

Yuuki menyibak rambut yang menutupi lehernya supaya Zero tak ragu lagi menghisap darahnya. Seolah menurut, pelan-pelan Zero menunduk dan membenamkan taringnya di leher kiri Yuuki. Dia tahu hal ini menjijikan, tapi dia tak tahan lagi. Keinginannya akan darah Yuuki telah menyingkirkan rasa jijik itu jauh-jauh. Yuuki mengaduh sedikit tapi langsung diam. Kalau dia menunjukkan rasa sakitnya, Zero bisa melepaskan lehernya sebelum kenyang dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. _Hanya aku yang bisa menolong Zero disaat seperti ini. Ah, bukan, hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuknya_, batin Yuuki.

Malam semakin kelam. Aroma darah yang menyengat ditiup angin jauh-jauh, menuju dunia dimana semua dosa yang terjadi malam ini akan dipertanggung jawabkan kelak.

Dunia kegelapan.

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Maaf ya kalau Yuuki dan Zero agak OOC. Maklumilah saya sebagai author baru di fandom ini. Well, mind to RnR?
> 
> New A/N: Astaga sumpah alay banget ini... *mati saking malunya*


End file.
